


Paholainen Meni Suomeen

by Buteo



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buteo/pseuds/Buteo
Summary: A filk of Charlie Daniels's 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia'. Many thanks, and RIP, Charlie....Google Transgarble told me that the title I gave it translates as "The Devil Went Up To Finland," so, trusting soul that I am, I went with that...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Paholainen Meni Suomeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417892) by [livia_1291](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_1291/pseuds/livia_1291). 



> “I don’t need luck,” Lalli mutters, using his last piece of pancake to polish the syrup off his plate, “I’m the best there is.”
> 
> I read that line...  
> and this is the result.  
> *swallows nervously*

Paholainen Meni Suomeen  
(The Devil Went Up To Finland)

The Devil went up to Finland  
He was looking for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind  
And he was willing to make a deal

When he came upon this young man  
Skiing down a trail, rifle on his back,  
The Devil stepped out in front of him  
And said, "Hey, I like the gear you pack.

“I guess you didn't know it,  
But I'm a biathlete too  
And if you'd care to take a dare,  
I'll make a bet with you.

“Now you can ski and shoot, boy,  
But give the devil his due  
I'll bet a rifle of gold against your soul  
'Cause I think I'm better than you"

The boy said, "my name's Lalli  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your bet and you're gonna regret  
'Cause I'm the best there's ever been."

Lalli, lad, strap on your skis and aim your rifle well  
'Cause the Devil’s loose in Finland, and he bends the rules like hell  
And if you win, you get this shiny rifle made of gold  
But if you lose, the Devil gets your soul

The Devil strapped on his golden skis  
And he said, "I'll start this race."  
Fire flew from his ski poles’ tips  
And he set a wicked pace

A band of demons groomed the track  
Before the Devil’s run  
And they roughed it up behind him  
Before Lalli’s turn could come

At every shooting station  
The Devil made it look like fun  
He shot targets prone and standing  
And never missed but one

When the Devil finished  
Lalli said, "You're good, old man,  
But sit down in that chair right there  
And let me show you what I can." 

He skied the broken track like it was laid out flat  
Covering the ground like a hunting cat  
Heart and breathing timed just right  
His bullets flew like a falcon’s flight

At last the Devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden rifle  
On the ground at Lalli's feet

But Lalli looked right past it  
With eyes so icy blue,  
Said, “My Grandma’s rifle serves me well,  
I’ll not take anything from you.”

Then Lalli said, "Devil, come to Beijing  
If you ever want to try again--  
‘Cause I told you once, you grossling spawn,  
I'm the best that's ever been."

He skis the broken track like it’s laid out flat  
Covering the ground like a hunting cat  
Skis like streaks of silver light  
Heart and breathing timed just right  
His bullets fly like a falcon’s flight  
A sight to make you hold your breath—  
Lalli Hotakainen, the new White Death!


End file.
